undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fight the Living/Episode 2: The Fall of an Empire
This is episode 2 of 8 of Fight the Living The Fall of an Empire "Go" she said. Andrea put her gun down as Haley looked on in horror. The Governor stood up and walked away, through the smoke. It was a terrible sight. As he looked around he realized that his people were shooting each other down as the smoke spread. They couldn't see. They just kept shooting. Rowan noticed, too. With a look of vengeance in her eyes she lifted her gun and aimed at Andrea. "STOP!" the Governor shouted as loud as he could. (Cue Opening Credits) "All o' you! Just go to bed! They got away, just go! We'll burn the bodies in the morning." the Governor said in an angry, yet depressed way. "Dammit!" Rowan exclaimed under her breath. She walked back towards her house. Andrea walked up to the Governor. "Philip? Philip, we have to talk!" she said. "No. We talk in the morning." he replied. Just when Andrea was going to argue, Milton walked up with an anxious look. "Sir we have to check all the bodies now! They can't all be headshots." "Yes they were. And if not, the biters are no threat so long as everyone stays in threir homes." "Sir-" "I said go to bed!" the Governor shouted. Milton had backed off. The crazed look in his leader's eye was enough. Milton turned and started walking back to his apartment building. Alice tapped Milton on the back. "Milton, we need to leave." she said. "What?" "He's gone off the deep-end! We have to go tonight!" "Go where?" "Those people who attacked were Andrea's old group! You think it's a coincidence that Merle is from her group and his brother just happens to be with these so-called terrorists?" Milton looked at her with a conflicted expression. "Fine. Fine, we'll go. But we wait 'till tomorrow." "But-" "We need Andrea. We wait until tomorrow so we can get her. We should also find out where her old group is. Maybe the Governor knows already." "I know where it is." said Martinez. Milton and Alice both looked scared. "Don't worry. I've been listening the whole time. I want in, too." he said. "Okay. I'll tell Andrea in the morning, then we go tomorrow at midnight." Milton said. "Andrea?" said a familiar voice. Andrea looked all around and saw nothing but white. Then she saw him. '' ''"Dale?" she asked. '' ''"Yeah. Yeah, it's me. You have to listen to me, Andrea. That man is pure evil. Shane was a thug. He had a clouded judgement but he wasn't evil. This man, this ''Governor, is the devil. He tried to kill Daryl right in front of you! You have to find Rick now. They're safe somewhere and you know it!"'' "How am I supposed to find them? They could be anywhere, Dale." "That Haley girl seems like a tracker. Like Daryl." "Why would she come with me? How do you know the group's not dead and Daryl was with some other people?" Dale opened his mouth to speak. "I-" She woke up. Philip was already up and he seemed a little calmer. He came up to her and hugged her. "Why were they here?" she asked. "Your group's changed, Andrea." he lied. "They want what we have here. Instead of asking for entrance they decided to take the place by force." "Do you know where they are?" she questioned. "No." he said. "You're lying." "No. I'm not-" "Yes you are! Let me go see them!" she shouted. Just when he was about to reply, a scream was heard. They both put on her clothes and ran outside in a hurry. She ran through a crowd of people with her pistol out and saw what happened. Eileen was bitten. A walker was coming towards one of the kids. Andrea shot it. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!!" the Governor shouted. Moans and bashing were heard from the other side of the wall. Walkers were closing in on every part of Woodbury. Milton was looking out of his window. "The whole town is in the street. It's total chaos" he told Alice. "The time to go would be now." she said. They both walked outside and tapped Martinez on the back while the Governor was having a fit in the middle of the crowd. "How is this happening?!" he shouted. "It must of been all the noise last night." Andrea said. "Whatever. Everybody get up on the walls and shoot. Take 'em all out!" Everyone bagan to scatter and just as everyone was getting their wits back, one of the walls came down. Walkers came pouring in. Andrea realized then. Time to go. She ran straight into the pack and shot a few down to get through. She went straight into the forest. The Governor was shocked. He stood there, silent, for a second. "Get to the cars! We're leaving!" Some obeyed. Some looked confused or scared and died on the spot. Some tried to stay and fight to no avail. Of the seventy survivors, only fifty remained. Haley jumped over the wall, took down two walkers with daggers in hand and a bow on her back, and followed Andrea into the forest to kill the traitor. Milton, Martinez, and Alice were all in one car. "Talk about timing." Milton said. "I don't understand why we didn't just stay with the rest of the caravan if we're all headed to the same place." Martinez said. "Because we wanna get there first." said Alice. They passed a siloutette in the forest. "Way-wait! Stop!" Alice shouted. Milton obeyed and stopped the car. The figure got closer. It was Haley. Martinez opened the door. "Get in." he said. "Oh really? I was just going to walk through the biter-infested forest all night." she replied sarcastically before getting in the car. Just when they were about to start the car again they saw another figure standing in front of the car with a pistol pointed at them. Andrea walked around the car in a circle and opened the back door. "Get out, Ceasar." she said with the gun pointed at his head. "Andrea what are you doing?" Milton asked in a hurry. "We're going to my group's hideout. I know you know where it is, Milton. He'll just let the governor right in if we bring him!" They began to drive away as Martinez just watched the car go away. "I'm glad you'e alright, Andrea." Haley said. "Thanks, Haley." (End Credits) Like or dislike Like Dislike 'Deaths' Eileen Category:Fight the Living Category:Fight the Living Issues Category:Issues